


Stars In My Black And Blue Sky

by Black_Calliope



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention Of Adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam lets Blake lazily explore him, lies there with his arms abandoned over his head and lips still red and swollen for the hungry kisses they’ve exchanged, watches Blake under half-closed eyelids as he draws invisible scars on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In My Black And Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Adam Lambert's song 'Underneath'. This short fic was written after watching the season finale, especially [this part](http://youtu.be/frXH2VoWlw4). It was beta'd by my friend, valress.

"You never told me that Miranda was jealous."

The hotel room is dark, a pale shaft of light filtering between the curtains the only sign that something is alive outside their little world. Adam’s words linger for a moment in the air, and then he feels Blake shifting on the sheets, warm skin abandoning him as Blake rolls over towards the nightstand. The soft click of the switch precedes just by a second the light that fills the room; it chases away the darkness, pushing it to the farthest corners of the room. Still, it remains there, lingering and curling around the edges of the delicate circle made of faint light, waiting.

"No, I never did," Blake says, his voice a soft rumble against Adam’s ear. He doesn't deny it, doesn't even pretend that he hasn't deliberately kept it hidden from Adam.

As for him, Adam wants to ask a million questions. A multitude of phrases are swirling in his mind, words interlocking, kissing and then parting, giving birth to new thoughts as they dance this strange, sick dance. "It wasn't meant to happen," he says, and the coppery taste of the affirmation lingers in his mouth, almost covers the sweet, strong scent that Blake has left on his tongue, on his teeth and in his throat. Everywhere. Adam had taken it deep and then deeper, swallowed it as Blake had held his head, pushing just that little bit more. And it'd felt _so right_ -

“You can’t stop things from happening, though. People’s feelings are too intricate things, they can’t be foreseen just as much as they can’t be stopped from blossoming.”

Blake’s tone is calm as he runs his fingertips over Adam’s hipbone; if before – when they’d stripped each other’s clothes off, when the sheets weren’t yet drenched with sweat and come and the air filled with loud, eager moans – it’d be meant as a seductive gesture, now it’s simply a way to keep their skin connected, to feel once again the slim, smooth lines of Adam’s body underneath him.

So Adam lets Blake lazily explore him, lies there with his arms abandoned over his head and lips still red and swollen for the hungry kisses they’ve exchanged, watches Blake under half-closed eyelids as he draws invisible scars on him. “No one was meant to suffer for our actions,” he murmurs.

For a brief second Adam wishes he could be strong enough to end this, end _them_ , but- Blake’s fingers freeze against the tender, almost hairless skin of his belly and Adam has to tear his gaze away, shame washing over him. He can’t stand to watch the lines on Blake’s face melt and change into a frown.

“Yes,” Blake replies, carefully. Adam closes his eyes. “And I’m sorry that it’s happened. Still, if you want- I can’t- You’ll never hear me saying that I regret this.”

“You don’t?” It’s bitter, like a snake biting the air, the words escaping his lips before he can stop them. Everything he’s never said during these past months, anything he could’ve asked but instead decided to keep to himself- Every single fear and ‘what ifs’ are enclosed in his question. _Does it hurt too much? Is it worth it?_ He swallows back the words, buries them in a place so deep they won’t ever be able to get free.

Suddenly Blake’s hand is on his chin, fingers gently pressing into his skin as he guides Adam to face him again. The blue of his eyes is shadowed by something so deep and _raw_ that it takes Adam’s breath away.

“I could never,”  Blake says, gently placing a hand over Adam’s chest, right where his heart is beating fast, pumping poisoned, dark red blood into his veins. There is a sense of finality in his tone, something so strong resonating under his simple words, that it makes it impossible for Adam to divert his eyes from Blake’s face.

That is the moment in which Adam lets go, his metaphorical jump into the emptiness. And everything is so bright, so hot and _lost_ , as Blake pushes himself once again inside Adam’s body, pinning him against the mattress, mouthing at his neck and biting his way down Adam’s neck.

Adam tilts his head back, a high moan escaping his lips as he moves his body against Blake’s, asks for more and even more, _please_.

They can’t live without this. They won’t even try.


End file.
